


The First Valentine

by tbvwritings



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbvwritings/pseuds/tbvwritings
Summary: @twiceblackvelvet on tumblr.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Kudos: 19





	The First Valentine

It’s early in the morning, somewhere around 7:40 AM. The sun is just visible upon the horizon and brings with it some warmth into the bedroom. Yeri sits up in her bed and reaches over for the cup of water she had poured herself last night. It’s not as cold as it was before she slept, but it cures her thirst nonetheless. She sits for a while to watch out of the window as cars drive down the road. People scurry across the street to get to their jobs, coffee in hand at the ready. She’s grateful upon recalling that they don’t have any schedules for today. The date on her phone reads February 14th. Though she already knows what day it is as she has plans for the holiday of love. 

A quiet knock on the bedroom door breaks her from her concentration. Wendy slips her head around it, looking tired and slightly unaware of her surroundings, but tells her that the shower is free if she needs it. Yeri nods in return but doesn’t move for a while. They have both become such early risers on their free days that they let one another shower first in the morning. The other would usually make breakfast, but Wendy is leaving early to meet up with some friends. 

For a long time, Valentine’s Day never phased Yeri. It was all just pictures of love hearts, depictions of Cupid, and people professing their undying love to one another. Ironically, a great majority of the people she had seen doing so have ended up apart not long after. But now, she has grown to appreciate the sentiment behind it. Falling in love with someone for the first time will do that to you. 

She rises from her bed, stretching her arms up in the air as she does so, and finally heads toward the bathroom. As she passes Irene’s room, she can see that Joy is in there this morning and that they’re having a whispered conversation about something. Neither of them notices her pass by the door, and she doesn’t stop to listen in to what they’re saying. Deciding that they’re likely discussing something personal if it’s being whispered. 

The bathroom is relatively tidy compared to usual. Regularly, hundreds of various facial cleansers, body washes, and different hair products are lying around everywhere. But, not today. Someone must have decided it was time to put everything back into one of the many cabinets where they are supposed to live. Flicking the switch on the wall, a burst of warm water flies out of the showerhead and heats Yeri’s entire body. It’s soothing, and if she could, she would stay inside of the shower all day. But she’s on a timer and has to get ready soon. 

Wrapping a towel around her body and another around her head, she walks back toward her bedroom. The door to Irene’s room has now closed, though she can still hear Joy giggling inside. The cold air hitting her freshly shaved legs causes her to shiver and her teeth to chatter against each other. Before she can round the corner to head back into her room, the doorbell rings. She watches as no one else inside the dorm makes a move to answer it, and whoever is on the other side of the door grows impatient, ringing the doorbell yet again. Whoever it is must be here for one of them, as they would have had to enter a code to get upstairs. But, no one moves still. 

“I just showered. Can someone get that?” Yeri shouts, hoping that Seulgi, whose room is closest to the door, would hear her. However, the dorm remains quiet, except for yet another ring of the doorbell. “Fine. I’ll just catch flu for one of you.” She huffs, moving toward the door. 

Opening the front door, she’s greeted by a mountain of red roses. The person holding the flowers isn’t visible whatsoever. They simply push the flowers toward her, and the second her hand hesitantly grasps them, the delivery person darts off. They smell heavenly in her arms, and Yeri swears she has never seen so many roses in a bunch like this before. She slowly walks back to the living area holding the flowers and spots a small card placed in the center of them. It’s a red envelope without a name written on the front, so she decides to open it and be nosy. However, they are addressed to her without a signature to say who they are from. 

“What are you smiling about?” Seulgi asks from the doorway, a sly smirk on her face despite her tired eyes. “Who are those from?” 

Yeri looks back toward the flowers and carries on grinning to herself, knowing who they are from but unable to tell Seulgi who. Her relationship status isn’t known within the dorm, and she doesn’t plan on revealing it here like this right now. A half-lie will have to do to satisfy Seulgi’s curiosity. 

“It’s a mystery. Whoever it is, they didn’t sign the card.” She says, spinning the card around in her fingers to show Seulgi the absent name.

Placing the flowers in the center of the kitchen counter, Yeri walks back to her room as Seulgi rushes off to beat Joy into the shower. Grabbing her phone from the bedside table when she enters, she pulls up her text messages and begins to type out a thank you. However, the time on her lock screen is later than she assumed. Her hair is still wet from the shower, and she hasn’t chosen an outfit yet, but only has an hour to get ready. Placing her phone back down, she decides to just say thank you in person. 

The weather has been cold recently, and Yeri imagines it is even more so by the water, where their date will be. She settles on a pair of skinny black jeans, a baggy white t-shirt, and a gray hoodie that Joy kindly bought her years ago. It’s far too big for her, but it’s comfortable and warm. The front has a large pocket on it where she places a set of dorm keys, just in case she’s late to return. Her phone buzzes in her hand as she goes to put it inside of the pocket too. The screen lights up to signal a new text. 

_ Five minutes, love. _ 💜

Yeri can’t help but grin as she reads the message. Her first Valentine’s Day date, and it’s going to be spent with someone she truly loves. They have both spent weeks planning out different things they could do together. But, when they both found a quiet spot by a river, it was decided. A picnic with all of their favorite snacks and drinks. Perfect.

As she puts on some perfume and makes sure that her hair is positioned right in the mirror, yet another quiet knock on her bedroom door disturbs her. This time, it’s Joy who enters and sits herself down upon the bed. Yeri smiles widely at her as she does so and moves to sit beside her. For someone who doesn’t have plans today, Joy has seemingly gone to a lot of effort to look good today. Yeri wonders if perhaps she too has a secret person that they all don’t know about also. 

“Hey, did you sleep well?” Joy asks. Her voice still a little hoarse and her expression blank. 

“Yes… the shower this morning was so good too.” Yeri pauses, hesitantly, unsure of where this conversation is going. It’s not uncommon for Joy to come into her room on a morning, but she never asks about her sleep. “Did you need anything? Just I have somewhere to be.” 

Joy shifts slightly on the bed and clasps her hands together atop of her thighs. “Right, sorry. I just wanted to say that your flowers are pretty. Do you know who they’re from?

Yeri bites her lip. She’s never been able to lie to Joy. She can always tell whenever she isn’t being honest. She wishes that she could just tell her all about the girl she has fallen for. But it would erupt both of their lives, as well as the rest of the girls. It isn’t worth the destruction it would bring for either of them. 

“No, there’s no name on the card, so… It must be a secret admirer.” She winks awkwardly, trying desperately to throw Joy off the scent and sell her lie. 

Joy sighs quietly but stands to leave. As she reaches the door to open it, she turns back toward Yeri to look at her and whispers beneath her breath. “It isn’t that much of a mystery.” However, Yeri doesn’t hear it. 

Yet another buzz of her phone reminds Yeri that she still needs to finish up getting ready. However, the state she’s currently in will have to do as the text message reads that her girlfriend is outside. She quickly closes the text, puts on the first pair of shoes she can find, which turns out to be a pair of black converse shoes that she is not even sure belongs to her, and she dashes toward the front door. Seulgi, Irene, and Joy watch her dart out from the front room, amazed at the speed she leaves without saying goodbye. 

A black car is waiting outside of the building when she exits. The passenger window rolls down as she draws closer to it. Nayeon sits at the wheel, and Yeri is convinced she somehow looks prettier than ever before. She opens up the car door and seats herself inside of it, never taking her eyes off Nayeon once. She's chosen a black hoodie with black jeans that are seemingly the same brand as her own. They've both chosen to go incognito in case anyone recognizes them. 

"How is it that even in such casual clothing you still look beautiful?" Yeri asks, chuckling to herself as she does so. Something about Nayeon always makes her feel so giddy inside. 

"I could say the same to you." Nayeon retorts, leaning across to place a small kiss on Yeri's cheek before starting the car. "Let's go get the food first, then we'll head to the spot."

* * *

The date goes by quicker than Yeri would have liked. They managed to get through every snack that Nayeon swore blind they needed, and the weather ended up working in their favor. Her stomach ended up hurting both from the amount of food they ate together, but also from just laughing at Nayeon making silly jokes. It's perfect, and she doesn't want the day to end. But unfortunately, they have their separate dorms to get back to. Despite wanting to spend all the time in the world together, it just isn't possible. 

The drive back is slow and quiet. Neither wanting to bring the day to an end. Nayeon's hand softly falls upon her lap, and Yeri holds her hand tightly as if she'll never feel it again. Even though they've made plans for the following week to meet back up by the river again. However, the car eventually pulls to a stop outside of the dorm building, and Nayeon pulls her hand away gently. 

"I loved spending today with you. I can't wait for the days when we can do this freely... without any worries." Nayeon whispers. 

Yeri can see that she's sad they're forced into sneaking around with one another. Both of them had agreed to keep their relationship secret when it first began. The fear that their careers would both be ruined if they told their respective group members, managers, or label was what made that decision for them. It is easier this way, though, has its hardships too. They would both love nothing more than to be open about how they feel about one another. It just can't happen. 

"Me too. I can't wait for next week too." Yeri also whispers, fearing if she's too loud, it'll break the comfortable yet quiet atmosphere. "Oh! I forgot to say thank you. Though, we agreed on no gifts, so really I should be scolding you. But the flowers were so beautiful, I'll forgive you just this once." 

Nayeon twists in her seat and her eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What flowers?" 

Yeri's face contorts into one of confusion as she recalls the bunch of roses from earlier this morning. "The... roses? You sent me them but didn't sign the card. So they wouldn't know who they were from, right?" 

"Sorry, but I didn't send you any flowers... I knew we said no gifts, so... I didn't want to send you something and have you feel bad that you had nothing to give me in return." Nayeon says slowly. 

Her words come out like a tonne of bricks to Yeri, however. The building needs a code for someone to gain access to their front door. Nayeon is the only person she has given the code too, and the only person she figured would send her a bunch of roses on Valentine's Day. The only other people who have that code is her four fellow group members. There's a brief look between the two of them where they both realize what this means. Nayeon turns back toward the steering wheel and doesn't look back toward Yeri at all. 

"I'm sorry, I just assumed... I thought... I thought you sent them." Yeri mumbles. The shift in the atmosphere threatening to give both of them whiplash. "I should go... But, this doesn't change anything between us, Nayeon. I love you." 

Nayeon bites her lip, and tears form in her eyes. She does her best to make sure they don't roll down her face, but a few escape. "I love you too. I'll text you later." 

Yeri kisses her cheek softly and runs her thumb across her skin where the tears have left a trail. Before she begins to cry herself, she leaves the car and allows Nayeon to pull away before she walks back to the dorm. 

Inputting the building code to get upstairs only brings back a reminder that someone within the room she's about to enter has, for some reason, sent her flowers. She dawdles up to the front door and waits outside for a few moments, mentally planning what she's going to say and who to ask first. She decides to start with Irene. If anyone knows anything, she figures it will be her. 

The door swings open, and the lights to the living area are switched off. It's not late enough for everyone to be in bed just yet. But, they may not be home. However, once Yeri steps inside and removes her shoes, she can see that the kitchen lights are turned on and can hear a few pots being placed onto the counter. They must be eating together, she thinks. Her feet move on their own toward the kitchen, careful not to make too much noise. 

The door to the kitchen is ajar and peeking inside, she can only see Joy washing up a few plates, as well as the roses resting on the counter. Pushing the door open further, Yeri steps inside, and Joy turns toward her upon hearing it creak behind her. 

"Oh hey... Did you have a good day? Everyone else is asleep. There's some food left if you're hungry. Seulgi cooked though, so beware." Joy laughs to herself. 

"Who are those from?" Yeri asks. Joy spins on her heels to look at what she's referring to and realizes it's the flowers. "Do you know who they're from?" 

Joy turns back around toward the sink to continue cleaning up and doesn't answer at first. Yeri pulls out a chair to sit on and lightly taps her nails against the table. 

"I asked you this morning, Yeri. How would I know who they're from?" Joy answers nervously. "Are you eating or not? I can grab you a plate." 

Yeri stands and pushes the seat back angrily. While she has never been able to lie to Joy, the same can be said in return. She knows that Joy is at least aware of who sent them but is refusing to say who. 

"Joy... I'm serious. Who sent them?" She says, grasping Joy's arm to turn her body back toward her. "I need to know who, and I know that you know." 

Joy pulls her arm out of Yeri's grasp angrily as she steps away from her. She furrows her eyebrows together and bites her lip. 

"It was me! I sent them. Are you happy now?" She snaps. "I sent the flowers." She throws down the cloth she had been cleaning with and storms out of the kitchen toward the bedrooms. 

Yeri remains stuck in place, unsure of whether or not to follow her. She's never seen Joy react like that before. Nor does she want to see it again if she does chase after her. She picks up the flowers off the counter and holds them for a moment. 

"But... why?" She whispers to herself, or at least, she thought to herself. 

"Isn't it obvious?" Irene's voice pulls Yeri out of her staring match with the roses. "She's liked you for a long time now, Yeri." 

For the second time today, the words hit like a tonne of bricks. How could she have been so blind to this? Sure, she has a close relationship with Joy. They know one another like the backs of their hands. But, this is not something she ever thought would happen.

Yeri doesn't bother answering Irene. The only person she wishes to hear from currently is Joy. Placing the flowers back down, she hesitantly walks toward her room and knocks on the door. When there's no response, she decides to enter anyway and closes the door behind her. The duvet on the bed hides Joy's body, but she can hear her softly crying. It's only now that she realizes the only solution possible will break at least one person's heart. 

She sits herself down on the bed and rests a hand on Joy's back but retrieves it when she worries how she will perceive it. The duvet shifts as Joy sits up in her bed. Her eye makeup has run down her face leaving behind a black stream of tears. She doesn't make eye contact. Instead staring to the side at the lamp beside her bed. 

"I'm sorry. I don't want to complicate things between us. I just... I've been in love with you for a long time. I thought that this would finally be my chance to tell you. But, when you wanted to leave this morning, I didn't get the chance." Joy's words come out fast, and they don't stop. No matter how much Yeri could have prepared for this, she never would be ready to hear it. "I wanted to ask you if you would like to spend the day with me. I had a whole plan laid out. Irene helped me with the flower delivery. We convinced Seulgi not to answer the door this morning without telling her why. You know she can't keep a secret." 

Yeri pushes herself further back onto the bed to rest against the wall. She doesn't interrupt Joy and lets her get all she needs to say off her chest. 

"I wanted today to be perfect for you... for us. But, that's okay because now you know." Yeri watches on as Joy fiddles with the duvet. Though, she finds it hard to ignore the optimism in Joy's tone as she speaks. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. The moment never came up, and I didn't want to ruin anything for the other girls or you." 

For the first time, Joy finally looks at Yeri in the eyes. She moves to sit beside her against the wall and moves her hand to intertwine their fingers together. Every part of Yeri is telling her to remove her hand from Joy's own. But, she remains still, allowing her to have at least this moment before she crushes her completely. 

"Thank you for telling me. The flowers are beautiful too. You chose well." Yeri softly speaks. "But, I'm sorry... I can't be with you, Joy." She watches as the tears continue to flow down Joy's face, and she pulls her hand away. 

Rather than retreat to back underneath her duvet, Joy moves to rest her head against Yeri's legs as a pillow. Yeri moves her hand to gently run her fingers through Joy's hair, and they remain there. Stuck in place. Joy never asks why they can't be together, and Yeri is grateful for that. Instead, she sobs herself to sleep, and Yeri lets her do so. 

It's the next morning when Yeri finds out Joy had cooked her favorite meal the previous evening. Irene informs her of the plan that Joy had put together and how she had hoped they would have dinner together. How Wendy had left for the day to give them some privacy. How Seulgi had gone off to an art class, and how she had booked a practice room for herself. They would have been alone in the dorm spending Valentine's Day together, which is all Joy wanted. 

But sometimes, you can't have what you truly want. Sometimes, the person you are in love with is in love with someone else. 

**Author's Note:**

> @twiceblackvelvet on tumblr.


End file.
